Kitten
by l0n3lyh3art
Summary: Basically Kuwabara finds a kitten who has a secret shes a 16 yr old human girl! after six?later she makes Yusuke jealous. YuskxKuwa, OcxH Rated for yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

Warnings: this first chapters pretty boring but it'll get better i hope...--U There will be YOAI KxY and there will be OC...OCxH and maybe ooc because the show has been taken off and i don't remember...i don't even remember kuwa's cats name.

* * *

Kazuma Kuwabara cat lover to the fullest...yes? Yeah!! 

Thinkings that his wonderful kitty...well cat...needed a playmate we find him setting off to do just that "I'm gonna go find you a nice little kitten so you wont be so grouchy when i leave on missions and stuff."The carrot top said as he lightly ran his fingers through her brown fur.( ...I have no idea what color her hair is...)

Kuwabara had been hoping to get another cat anyway since he was kinda lonely sometimes with Yusuke and the others going on missions that he being all human couldn't really help all that much. At least thats what they all told him he refused to believe it however even if in the back of his head he knew it to be true._' it can't be helped if he can't help can it?' _He tilted his head to the side. He had confused him self...again. It happens to us all now and then.

"What?" he asked himself out loud as he patted his pants for his house key. His cat looking up at him from her spot on the couch. She had been getting up there in years since he had gotten her at fifteen. She wasn't as kitteny(wtf????is that a word?) as she used to be...he missed it...now she just slept a lot.

He found his keys , told his sister, who lives three apartments over from him, to watch his 'baby' and left the building.

He was walking slowly to the pet shop it was a nice day. There was a light breeze and the ski was as clear as it was gonna get in a city. The pet shop was only a few blocks down from his apartments he could afford to take his time.

* * *

A kitten with dark brown fur that was almost black, and big black eyes was poking her nose through a garbage can that she had 'oh-so-mistakenly' knocked over. She heard foot steps coming and thought to go hide back in the dark part of the ally in her beloved box which she had found two days ago. Deciding against it she poked her head back in the garbage the footsteps where light she sensed no harm. 

Officially today she was homeless...yes homeless. Her family had made plans to move after she had gone missing a couple of weeks after her sixteenth birthday. Today was there last day here. It had been three months since her disappearance and they had given up. Little did they know she was there all the three months as a cat. Yes a cat...well kitten more like it since the spell cast on her wasn't exactly 'professional' . An ex of hers had gotten his mother involved. His mother had gotten a sorceress lady involved. And poof there you have it kitten.

It had taken her three months to figure out all the finer points. She was still human...sort of...after six she would be .But by six the next morning it was back on four paws. Maria is her name by the way.

Her parents not really being cat people hadn't taken her with them and had left her room the same way she had it. They would get that last maybe they still had hope for that day...

* * *

Kuwabara heard something ...or felt that little feeling that you feel when someone is staring at you. He turned to the right it was only cars and people walking on the other side. To the left and just an ally he looked as far as his eyes would let him and saw...nothing. 

Maria looked up hearing the footsteps stop. _'woah' _she thought _'he's giant'_. Well everyone was giant to her in that size but kuwas giant to the giant people. She eyed him wearily.

Kuwabara looked down at her and his eyes lite(sp?) up. "Hi there!!" he said as he knelled down and patted her on the head or tried to. As soon as he was close she jumped and got lower to the floor on all four paws and ran back into the ally.

"Come back!!" the red head yelled as he chased the little fur ball.

"I'm not gonna hurt you...i promise..." he tried to convince the kitten who was huddled up in the corner of her precious box.

_'Oh yeah how am i supposed to trust you'_ She thought angrily she hated being talked to like and animal...even if she was at the moment.

_'Oh stubborn are we...reminds me of Yusuke' _he laughed at his own thoughts and picked up the box altogether. He hummed to him self havening outsmarted the kitten and turned the opposite way home having found what he was looking for.

* * *

_'why me?? why not my sister??_?' she thought dramatically to herself as she bounced along in her box. 

Kuwabara put the box under one arm and took his house keys out of his pocket with the other one. He opened the door and stepped inside. He put the box down and almost instantly noticed his mistake. The second the box had touched to ground the kitten had gone practically flying out and was half way to the door. When Kuwabara did a baseball style run and closed the door landing on the floor a few inched in front of the kitten.

He grinned triumphantly at the kittens little anime vein on the side of her head as he stood up.

"Welcome home." he announced to the kitten making a wide sweeping motion with his arm. "we here at Kazuma housing give you a small, cozy one bedroom apartment with a ok sized kitchen and a bathroom we hope you like it here as this is where you'll be staying."

Kuwabara when inside the kitchen pulled out some milk and poured it on a plate "What should i call you??" he questioned.

"lily?"

She hissed and glared as he put the milk in front of her. _"what kinda name is that??'_

"rose??"

She deadpanned.

"whiskers??"

A kitten anime fall.

"Marie??"

_'i guess thats as close as he'll get' _she thought and nuzzled his leg. She planned to wait and escape later. She could smell another cat maybe it would help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two yay for me!!!

Short yes! Sorry but i have to go to bed now...darn!!...well written not really...but i think i do ok.

Warning:...well nothing really same as the last chapter...um yeah...

* * *

_'It's five thirty how am i going to get out of here?' _Pacing apparently hadn't helped any it only made Kuwabara laugh. 

'Marie' had indeed found the other cat ...asleep. She had tried oh how she had tried to wake her up but to no avail. The cat seemed as if it wouldn't budge from her spot under Kuwabara's bed for anyone.

_'I don't have any clothes'_ She thought worried _'what am i going to do?' _Still pacing in the space in front of the T.V she was being watched amusedly by Kazuma.

"Come 'er Marie." he called to her. When she jumped on the couch next to him and promptly sat down he continued "When your new sister wakes up you'll have someone to play with, and you won't feel so nervous."

_'That's not why I'm nervous...' _the kitten thought as she looked at the clock on the stove. (5:45) _'CRAP' _

"You know i can't wait till you meet Yusuke...he's great you'll love 'em." he grinned at the little black kitten as he picked her up and set her on his lap _' i do...'_

Kuwabara had spent the majority of the afternoon informing his new arrival on all the people she would be meeting soon. Firstly, his sister Shizuru and how he loved her but she was sometimes to bossy for his liking. All his friends Kurama, Hiei, Koenma,Botan, Keiko and Yukina. All at almost equal length describing a little of what they looked like, there personalities...how long they had known each other. She had listened mildly interested as she really didn't plan on staying. As the hours went by she became more interested in the stories of battles and Yusuke a friend of his which came up more that the others .

This name kept coming up again and again along with words like cute, sexy, sweaty(--u) strong and brave.

Now it was five minutes before six ,assuming his clock wasn't wrong, and she had no way out. Our little black fur ball had tried everything even scratching the door, only to be told there was a litter box in the bathroom.(i had no idea were to put it)

She HAD to find something to hide under before her new 'owner' saw her in the ...nude. Thinking quickly she jumped off of Kuwabara and looked back at the clock one last time (_5:58) 'Damn it' _. Looking around quickly she found the door to the bed room just her luck it was open. Faster than Kuwabara could catch her she darted in the direction of the room.

_'Yes_!' she thought excitedly as she jumped up on the bed and under the covers with a little bit of luck she would turn before he decided to come in.

"This cat might be more trouble than she's worth." he mumbled to himself "all i was trying to do was talk to her." realizing the intelligence of his talking to cats statement he sighed.

The carrot top sat on the sofa for about five minutes before he began to worry _'better go check on her and make sure she knows what a litter box is.' _ he thought pushing himself off from the couch with a slight grunt.

As he was about to push the door the rest of the way open he heard a voice from inside.

"Wait don't open the door!" nervously she wrapped the sheets tightly around her as she looked through the drawers for a shirt.

"WHO ARE YOU!?!?!"

Finding a blue one although to big she put it on and wrapped the sheets around again. The shirt reached down to above her knees but the sheets were just to be safe.

"Answer Me?!?!"

She walked over to the door and took a deep breath before slowly opening it.

* * *

I'm leaving it here because i have to get to bed i have school in two days and my dads going through the roof so ...r&r if you feel sorry for me...--u make me happy! 


End file.
